Dearly Beloved
by Yumeless
Summary: Le feu a toujours été une source de fascination, c'était pareil pour moi. Tu étais mon feu, j'étais ta proie. Pourtant je suis parti, tu t'es éteint.


Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur ce site. Je me remets doucement à l'écriture même si je dois admettre que je préfère me concentrer sur des histoires originales en ce moment. Mais je reprends petit à petit l'écriture de mes fictions KH laissées à l'abandon depuis plusieurs longs mois. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette année. Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez avoir en direct l'avancement de mes fanfics je vous conseille de passer sur mon tumblr (le lien est sur mon profil). A chaque fois que j'avance dans une histoire je met un nouveau message (je vais bientôt poster de nouvelles informations dessus dans les jours à venir).

Concernant le récit à suivre, c'est un hommage à une personne que j'aimais beaucoup. C'est tout ce que je souhaite dire dessus. C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous en appréciez la lecture.

* * *

Dearly Beloved

Le feu a toujours été une fascination pour le genre humain et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Sauvage, dangereux, et pourtant si séduisant. Même s'il effrayait, il donnait envie de le capturer, de le garder pour soi et de passer des heures à le regarder tout en appréciant sa chaleur. En fait, je crois qu'entre toi et moi ça a commencé comme ça. Tu étais mon feu. Brillant, fort, ma source de réconfort. Je savais que lorsque j'étais avec toi tout allait bien. Tu me protégeais des autres, allant jusqu'à détourner les règles, et à côté tu m'instruisais sur ce monde qui m'avait vu naître. Petit à petit tu chassais le brouillard de mes yeux endormis et tu faisais naître en moi une vie nouvelle. Si j'avais eu des sentiments, sans doute que j'aurais pu dire que je t'adorais. Tu étais la plus grande part de mon monde.

Puis j'ai commencé à vouloir apprivoiser le feu. Lourde erreur. Si le feu à loisir de se montrer et de chanter sur le bois pour ceux qui le veulent, jamais il ne se laissera dominer. Une question un peu trop délicate et tu fuyais en répondant pas une boutade. Une colère de ma part pour essayer de te forcer et tu me demandais de cesser de faire l'enfant gâté. Une discussion que je n'étais pas sensé entendre et tout de suite tu m'entraînais ailleurs. J'aimerais dire que tu me protégeais, mais je sais bien comment tu étais. Quand le feu s'empare de quelque chose, il refuse que ça lui échappe. Il s'accroche à sa proie et ne la lâchera qu'une fois qu'elle sera vidée de sa dernière essence de vie. Et c'était la même chose entre toi et moi. Tu étais mon feu, j'étais ta proie. J'étais à toi et jamais tu ne permettrais que je m'éloigne de toi.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme pour les hommes. Une fois qu'ils ont compris la dangerosité du feu, ils ont cessé de s'y frotter. Puis ils s'en sont lassés pour se tourner vers des sources de lumière plus réconfortantes, moins sauvages. Le feu a alors été délaissé. C'était pareil pour toi et moi. Tu étais le feu indomptable et j'ai décidé de te laisser derrière. Tu ne m'apportais pas les réponses que je voulais, je me sentais trahis, je ne voulais plus te voir. Je suis parti, te laissant seul avec ta fierté et tes blessures.

Les gens avaient découvert il y a bien longtemps qu'un tout petit feu n'était pas dangereux. Une flamme sur une bougie. En un souffle elle disparaît et il ne restait plus que sa fumée à l'odeur si particulière pour en témoigner. Mais toi tu étais un vrai brasier et je pensais que nul ne parviendrait jamais à t'éteindre. Et pourtant, si je n'étais plus tout à fait là pour le voir, de nous deux ce fut toi le premier à éteindre. Tu n'as pas semblé souffrir. Pas beaucoup en tout cas. Tu t'es éteint doucement telle la flamme de la bougie. Tu semblais en paix. Sauf peut-être cette lueur de culpabilité au fond de ton regard. Celle de ne pas avoir pu en faire plus pour moi, celle qui disait que si tu avais pu, tu t'y serais sans doute pris autrement. Mais non. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoique ce soit. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, maintenant je le sais. Pardon d'avoir été si dur et égoïste avec toi. Pardon de t'avoir tourné le dos quand tu ne cherchais qu'à m'aider. Pardon d'avoir fui loin de toi. Je suis tellement désolé. Pourtant personne n'entendra ces excuses, car à présent tu n'es plus là. Et je le regrette amèrement. J'aurais aimé te crier de ne pas partir quand la fumée sombre s'est envolée, te hurler que je t'aimais. Mais je n'étais pas tout à fait là, peut-être pas tout à fait conscient non plus. Et à présent, je suis seul à pleurer. Je me repli sur moi-même dans une vaine tentative pour me réchauffer. La chaleur du feu me manque. Elle me manque terriblement.


End file.
